Twas the Note After New Years
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: Matt did say that L and his pansy boyfriend Light were visiting for New Years and Mello better behave...But since when has Mello listened to anybody? A continuation of my story Twas the Note Before Christmas. LxLight, MelloxMatt, part-crack, one-shot


'Twas the Note After New Year's

**Author's Note: What the fuck is this? Alright, well, someone reviewed my story "Matsuda, You're Sparkling," which made me want to reread it, then reread other old crack stories, aka my Christmas story: "'Twas the Note Before Christmas." And I realized that I set it up for an extra chapter: New Year's at Wammy's House. Here are the exact lines:**

_**"You gotta love L living in Japan…"  
"No matter how much of a pansy his boyfriend is…" Mello muttered, though Matt heard and flicked him.  
"Be nice to the guy. They're coming here for New Year's. I mean…Light's not **__**that**__** gay…" He paused for a second before the two best friends burst out laughing.**_

**So, there you go. I reread it and realized I wished to write the quick extra chapter. Trust me, I really need pure crack comedy w/ no plot right now! My brain's hard-wired on Life Note, Death Machine, and When a Man Loves a Woman. All of them have plot and most are serious. Also, I've been drawing non-stop, for Zutara Week. Even if they're funny drawings, it's draining.*sigh* So, crack time!**

**Isn't it sorta sad that I was originally gonna write this on New Year's Eve, or maybe even New Year's Day, but instead am writing it in the middle of July? Ah, who cares?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note. *smiles* But Near's robot's cameo was brought to you by my remembering Touch My Mafia's ghetto Near. XD**

Light stared at the three boys standing in front of him. Well, he _knew_ they were boys, but one of them sure as hell didn't look it. The blond, Mello, was standing next to Matt, arm draped easily around the redhead's shoulders. He was glaring heatedly at Light.

"Pansy," he stated. A smirk settled on his face. Matt rolled his eyes.

Light's glare heightened. He was not a pansy!

Just then, L came through the front door to Wammy's House. "Boys, are you playing nice?" he questioned the four standing tensely—well, two tensely, one bored, and one ready to hold off any fight that broke out.

The brunet whipped around at the sound of his lover's voice, crying, "L! They were being mean to me…" He ran to the detective's side and wrapped his arms around the other.

L sighed and comforted his boyfriend. Over Light's shoulder, he said, "Mello, what did you say this time?"

"Why do you always look at me?" Mello asked indignantly. L didn't answer, just stared. Eventually, Mello gave in. "I only stated the truth," he muttered, taking his hand from his own boyfriend's shoulders and clasping both hands together behind his back.

Near answered L's earlier question once they realized that was all Mello was going to say. "He called Kira-san a pansy. I believe Mello was referring to Kira-san's eccentric and flamboyantly homosexual behaviors as well as his ability to seem very much like a female in a male's body."

Light looked up at Near's words before burying his face in L's shoulder again. "Make them stop," he whined. Why did L have to give them the Kira Case files for practice? The three easily figured out what the hell was going on between the two.

"We rest our case," Matt concluded before leading Mello away. Before leaving the entryway, he called back, "We'll see you guys tonight at the New Year's Eve party!"

Near stared at the two pairs of lovers, now at opposite ends of the hall, shrugged his shoulders, nodded his head towards L, and left.

"I hate them."

…

That night, all the Wammy kids, as well as L and Light, who were staying at Wammy's House for the next few days, to celebrate New Year's with L's family—after celebrating Christmas with Light's—gathered in the common room. The Christmas tree still lit up the corner, no more presents or wrapping paper there anymore, though.

Everyone was gathered round the television, which showed news anchors talking about random New Year's stuff. There was about ten minutes until December 31 ended and January 1 began.

Well, almost everyone was gathered around the television. Light and L were actually off to the side, sitting next to each other, sharing a bottle of champagne. There was already a light blush on Light's cheeks, seeing as half the bottle was already gone. By the end of the night, the whole bottle would be empty, as well as the second one waiting in their room.

Of course, Light had already called his family to wish them a happy new year. But he wasn't in Japan, so he got to celebrate it now.

For the next ten minutes, the kids surrounding them talked amongst themselves and only one fight broke out between Mello and Near—well, using the term "between" loosely, since Mello was the only one fighting.

"Hey, it's time!" a random boy shouted over everybody.

The room got quiet right before the announcers on the television began the countdown. All those watching them counted backwards with them. L and Light did the same; even Near got into the spirit and muttered the eleven numbers under his breath so only Matt noticed him mouthing them.

"Ten…nine…eight…"

They were all getting excited. Mello bounced up and down, similar to how he was on Christmas. Light leaned forward eagerly.

"Seven…six…five…four…"

L reached for one of Light's grasping hands. They held on tight. Mello took one of Matt's. Near's whispers became slightly louder.

"Three…two…one…"

Light stood up, pulling L with him. Mello got Matt into his bouncing. And one wouldn't have to be paying sharp attention to know that Near was actually counting backwards anymore.

"…ZERO! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As per tradition, L pulled Light in for a passionate kiss, Matt and Mello went at each other at the same time, and Near shrugged and lightly pecked the robot in his arms. Some of the older kids grabbed each other and kissed, some knowing it meant nothing, and others knowing it was the start of a relationship…or already in the middle of one. And, of course, there were those younger kids totally disgusted with the teens—and one adult—making out and made barfing noises and others of disgust.

Light was absentmindedly holding the almost-empty champagne bottle while he and L kissed. Mello went after it and pulled it from his grasp with ease. He chugged most of the remains before handing it off to Matt, who drank the rest of it, which wasn't much.

They smirked and put the bottle on its side at Light's feet. He'd never know.

In the meantime, the two eldest men in the room—Watari and Rodger had spent the night without the children, as a special treat to themselves…that's why L and Light were there, keeping an eye on the kids…which was going rather well—realized that at this rate, things would go rather wrong, scarring many young children for life. They quickly made their exit to the room they were sharing during their stay.

…

The next morning, L and Light lay tangled in each other's limbs and the bed sheets, completely naked, in their room.

Mello and Matt had awoken no later than normal, seeing as they usually went to bed a little past midnight—no matter how many times Mello said it was bad for paying attention during school. Matt honestly didn't care. And he positively refused to lower the volume on his video games. They had gotten into one too many fights over this and Mello eventually gave in—gasp!—but only if Matt repaid all his lost hours of sleep with bars of chocolate.

Anyway, the earlier described position the two young men were in was how the two younger boys found them. They both gagged.

Of course, it had to be Light's butt uncovered for the world to see. Was that a tattoo? Wait, no it was a bruise. "Ew, how'd he get that?" Matt whispered.

"I didn't know L was into S&M," Mello replied. It was the unmistakable bruise of a whip—without hitting hard enough to draw blood—that Mello knew, but would refuse any knowledge of knowing.

Whatever. The two boys inched towards the bed, airbrush stencils in hand. They also brought several colors—a rainbow to be exact—for the tattoos. As they tiptoed towards the bed, Matt's foot accidentally hit something that rolled away from him. He almost screamed.

"Weenie," Mello snorted. Matt shot a glare back and looked to see that it was an empty champagne bottle, different from the one they had drank from last night. Sticking out from under the bed was yet another bottle. He crawled to get it and saw it was a wine bottle.

Both boys smirked at each other. This was gonna be a lot easier.

…

A few hours later, a very groggy Light woke up with a killer headache. For once, L was asleep, arms still wrapped around his waist. He breathed a contented sigh and adjusted himself on top of his lover. He just lay there, watching L sleep. It was so rare, and so beautiful.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up from his ass. He shrieked slightly, though easily covered it with a cough. He wasn't a pansy!

Light looked behind him to see L's hand lying innocently on his left buttock. The fingers sat right above a bruise he had received from one of Sayu's…gifts. He didn't think L realized where he had ever so inconspicuously pinched.

Well, two could play at this game!

L's eyes were stilled closed, feigning sleep. He easily sat up, straddling the older man, and pinched both of L's nipples. Hard. Twisting.

"YAARG!" the detective screamed. He slapped Light's hands away and sat up himself. Both men glared at each other before L's eyes traveled to Light's bicep. Once there, he pointedly stared in wonder until Light looked too.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. Right on his arm was a tattoo. Of a flower. To be exact, a pansy, with the word stamped beneath it. "Mello," he growled out.

L pouted at the blemish he didn't cause on his boyfriend's skin. He knew how much Light already hated his successors. This was not going to end up well.

"Is it permanent do you think?" L inquired, a thumb at his mouth. "Because I really don't think that…" He brought a hand to his woozy head, which was also throbbing. "Two bottles of champagne and one bottle of wine would knock you out enough for it to be permanent."

"Did we even leave the House last night?" Light asked as he started to stand. He began walking to the bathroom when a gasp and chuckle stopped him. "What?" he snapped, turning around.

L smiled his pervy little smile and said, "I didn't know that Light-kun also had a tramp stamp. When was he going to tell me about it?"

Light's eyes widened and he rushed to the full-length mirror. There, he saw on his lower back, right above his butt, a rainbow. Below it, in cursive writing, was the word _pride_. I screamed at the top of his lungs, hurting both L's ears and his own.

"That little bitch is gonna pay!" he cried.

…

Light wore a long-sleeved shirt that day. Instead, he stayed up planning. Whenever he passed Mello or Matt, the little brats, they burst out laughing while he simmered. He was too upset to even have sex with L that night.

…

The next morning, Mello awoke feeling a little colder than normal. He groaned and yawned, stretching. As he got up to go to the bathroom, he indeed felt something was off. His head felt lighter…and had a breeze…

He looked into the mirror above the sink.

"MY HAIR!"

Outside the bedroom door, Light sat crouched like L usually was, scissors and razor in hand, a plastic bag of hair sitting next to him as well as a large box of video games. Quoting his lover, he whispered, "An eye for an eye, bitches."

**Author's Note: Tada! So, I tried to make it funny and cracky, but there still seemed to be plot. *sigh* Too many characters to keep track of, I guess.**

**Did you catch the references to Sayu's little gift to the boys? XP Mello denies all knowledge of such objects. ^_- Near's character was bizarre. I honestly had no idea what I was doing with him. I kept thinking, "Well, he is a part of the story..." but the realizing, "But he didn't have a part in the Christmas one so..." Yeah. **

**That tattoo thing? Yeah, I realized a little too late that there had to be a reason - a funny reason - for M&M to be in the room so early in the morning - not. So, that was the first thing that came to mind. XD It was originally temporary tattoos, but then I realized that they would want them to stay on Light for quite some time. My only question is: Where'd they get the stencils? And on such short notice, too?**

**Review, bitches! XP**


End file.
